Benutzer:LARSMON/Archiv3.2
= Darcmon-Hippogriffomon = Hallo, ich hätte da mal so eine Farge ist Hippogriffomon eig. die ganz normale digitaion von darcmon oder nicht? ist es überhaupt eine digitation? es sieht nämlich wie eine spirit digitaion aus bzw. wie EINE nähnlcihe also was ähnliches darcmon=human hippogriffomon=beast! Könnte das sein..?:D:D:D(ich weiß das es nur 10 legendäre digikreiger gibt) und dann wollte ich noch wissen welches wäre die mega levels digitaion von darcmon? würde mich über antwort freuen ;) :D'Arcmon kann zu Hippogriffomon digitieren, aber als offizielle Digitation würde ich es nicht bezeichnen. :PS:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde. (~''') --LARSMON 16:48, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry aber du ahst mir meine 2. Frage auch nich beantwortet oder:D? ::welches ist die Megadigitation von darcmon und /oder hippogriffomon??? ::leormon1 ( ka was du mit tilde 4 meinst???!!! ) :D:D :::er meint ~ dieses zeichen 4 mal ::::Naja, ich könnte D´Arcmon kein offizielles Mega-Level zuordnen. Und das Mega-Level von Hippogriffomon ist Gryphonmon. ::::PS@Ultimate Warblade King Dragon Sword Grande Alpha:Das mit dem Signieren gilt auch für dich. --LARSMON 09:03, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::So weit ich weiß ist die offizielle Digitationsreihe von D'arcmon so aus :::::Salamon-D'arcmon-Angewomon-Orphanimon :::::::-Gatomon- Angewomon-MagnadramonDigiminator 00:15, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Das ist eine mögliche Digitationsreihe, aber keine offizielle. --LARSMON 09:03, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Also in DMA hab ich das gefunden: :::::::::thumb :::::::::Digiminator 14:31, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Das sind aber nur mögliche Evolines, deswegen heißt die Rubrik ja auch "My Evolutions", wobei ja sogar oben drüber steht, dass die Reihen von einem User zusammengebaut wurden und auf Schätzungen und Annahmen beruhen. --LARSMON 14:49, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = von mir aquilamon: können wir auch partner werden! = Können auch wir Partner werden? Ich kann dir allerdings nur ein Bild geben was ich selbst gemalt habe oder ich versuche irgendwie eins zu machen"""" :Das verstehe ich nicht. Hast du eine Seite, mit der eine Partnerschaft eingegangen werden könnte? :PS:Deinen Post weiter oben habe ich hierher verlagert, da meine Benutzerdiskussion wohl der falsche Ort dazu ist. :PS2:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde (~'). --LARSMON 16:48, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja also ich hab eine www.digimonfourever.de.tl aber wie gesagt ich hab kein bild ist eins unbedingt nötig sonst besorg ich mir natürlich sofort eins :-)Aquilamon 18:28, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Nun gegen eine Partnerschaft hab´ ich nichts, aber ein Bild oder Banner oder irgendwas bräuchte ich schon. Und du müsstest dann halt ein Bild mit Link hierher bei dir posten. --LARSMON 13:25, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Gib mir deine E-Mail Adresse und ich schicke es dir .... ::::Aquilamon 13:04, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Aquilamon :::::Lad´ es doch einfach hier auf dem Wiki hoch, das müsste ich ja dann sowieso.--LARSMON 13:07, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::ich finde es eh besser weil ich finde es kompliziert und außerdem geht schneller sag doch ich sende es dir nur und dannach lösche ich sie :::::::Na von mir aus, nutze einfach die E-Mail-Funktion hier auf dem Wiki. --LARSMON 13:13, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Chatten = Hi ich bin neu hier, deshalb eine frage: Kann man nur durch Diskussionsseiten miteinander chatten? Danke im vorraus! Metalgarurumon95 13:45, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Es ist möglich, man sollte es aber nicht tun, sondern lieber eine Diskussion auf einer einzigen Diskussionsseite führen, da dann auch alles viel leichter verfolgt werden kann. --LARSMON 13:47, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) =Digimon-Familien= Hi ich wollte 2 (oder vielleicht auch 3) neue Seiten anlegen und zwar Greymon-Familie, Garurumon-Familie und eventuell auch Kabuterimon-Familie weil es ja viele Digimon gibt die das wort "Grey", "Garuru" oder "Kabuteri" in ihrem Namen haben, ist das dann eigentlich auch bei Vereinigungen? (Also ob man z.B. bei ner seite schreibt Vereinigungen: Greymon-/Garurumon-/Kabuterimon-Familie?)LordMegaAngemon 13:00, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, warum sollten solche Artikel sinnvoll sein. Die Digimon, die solche "Wortstämme" nenne ich es mal in sich tragen, gehören entweder ganz einfach einer Digitationsreihe an oder haben schlicht und ergreifend gar nichts miteinander zu tun, da ja z. B. Grey einfach nur alt heißt, was ja zu vielen Digimon passen würde. Demnach kann man solche Digimon weder als Vereinigungen, noch als "Familien" zusammenfassen, da sie nunmal nichts weiter miteinander zu tun haben. Demnach würden z. B. auch Leomon und Liamon zu einer solchen "Familie" gehören, da beide das Wort Löwe in sich tragen, eben nur in unterschiedlichen Sprachen. --LARSMON 13:18, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Larsmon wenn ich dich korrigieren darf, >>Grey<< heißt auch Grau...:-) ::Aquilamon 17:38, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Aquilamon :::Ja, aber das ist in diesem Zusammenhang nicht gemeint. --LARSMON 10:56, 12. Sep. 2009 ( ::::Larsmon darf ich auch bei der bedeutung des Namens von Greymon hinschreiben Grey bedeutet auch grau?((raikou38)) :::::Nein, weil diese Bedeutung hier nicht gemeint ist. :::::PS:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft mit 4 Tilden ('~'). --LARSMON 15:29, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Redveedramon = Hatte des jmnd. erfunden und hast du die Seite gelöscht oder wurde die Seite einfach nicht erstellt? Soll ich die Seite erstellen?^^ HAAAAAAAAa nicht vergessen------->Ultimate Warblade King Dragon Sword Grande Alpha 18:34, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Das rote Veedramon hat keinen Artikel, weil es nur eine Unterart von Veedramon ist. --LARSMON 09:03, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Achso, weil bei AeroVeedramon steht, dass es u.A. aus RedVeedramon digitiert Ultimate Warblade King Dragon Sword Grande Alpha 20:41, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Das stammt nicht von mir, diese Information ist dann ein Fehler. --LARSMON 12:15, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) =Digimon D-Cyber= Ich wollte wissen, da ich gelesen hab, dass der Digimon-Partner von Hikaru Ryuuji ein DORUmon sein soll und hier, dass es ein Reptiledramon ist. In nem englischen Digimon Wiki stand, dass halt DORUmon der Partner ist und Reptiledramon das Ultra-Level und die Digitations-Reihe ist dann: DORUmon (Rookie) - Reptiledramon (Ultra) - Grademon (Mega) - Alphamon (Mega) und auch im Manga wird kein Champion-Level erwähnt. Aber es gibt keine Verbindung zwischen DORUmon und Reptiledramon? :Nun, es wurde eben keine offizielle Verbindung zwischen DORUmon und Reptiledramon hergestellt, sondern immer nur von einer Perfect Evolution gesprochen, wie bei Monodramon und Cyberdramon in Digimon Tamers. :PS:Signieren nicht vergessen. --LARSMON 14:45, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Neue Mitglieder = Ich habe sozusagen werbung gemacht und einer wird sich auf jeden fall anmelden (Metalgarurumon95 12:18, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Mangas = Hi, ich habe auf http://www.digimon-generation.org/index3.php?site=downloads/v-tamer-manga Digimon V-Tamer gedownloaded und gelesen. Leider geht das nur bis zum sechsten Kapitel und dann erst wieder ab dem 18.Kapitel. weißt du wo man noch Manga auf deutsch (notfalls auch english) lesen kann?Simi97 04:43, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich persönlich habe die Mangas bei onemanga.com auf englisch gelesen und mich ebenfalls mit digimon-generation.org beschäftigt. Weitere, vor allem deutsche, Seiten kenne ich jetzt leider nicht, aber du kannst es ja einfach mal googlen.^^ --LARSMON 13:20, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Hab ich schon, leider ohne erfolg:(. dann werde ich mal english lesen versuchen.Simi97 14:21, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Login = Vileicht bin ich dumm aber jedes mal wenn ich auf forum gehe und auf login geht das nit! Bin ich wenn ich auf anmelden klicke eingeloggt? bitte antworte! (Metalgarurumon95 17:59, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) :Wenn du rechts oben auf anmelden klickst, müssten zwei Eingabefelder kommen, eins für deinen Benutzernamen und einfür dein Passwort. Wenn du beides eingegeben hast, klickst du auf einloggen und bist es dann eben auch, sofern die Daten gestimmt haben. Wenn nicht wird dir dasaber angezeigt. --LARSMON 11:52, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Probleme... = Hallo LARSMON, Schmadley, ein Freund von mir, teilte mir heute Morgen, bzw. gestern Abend mit, das die Seite Biomon entstellt wurde. Wo er auch Recht mit hat. Der Benutzer Lopie verunstaltet aus meiner Hinsicht nach Lust und langer Weile Seiten, die wir aufbauen. Hoffe dies verstößt nicht gegen eine deiner Regeln aber hier mal ein Beispiel wo ich Benutzername etc. dazu nenne "Benutzer: Lopie, Biomon > Attacken: Gestank der Rouhlade...) oder das Profil von Biomon... Auch Yokomon ist verunstaltet, denn bei Seifenblasen steht "Yokomon spritzt Sp*rma auf seinen Gegner. Ich hoffe dies ist aus deiner Hinsicht nach nicht zu heftig, aber bitte banne diesen User, da er anscheinend keinen Wert darauf legt dieses Wiki zu verbessern... So etwas passiert sicherlich nicht ausversehen! Multimiau 05:40, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :In solchen Fällen gibt es überhauptkeine Diskussion, solche User werden von mir immer sofort gesperrt, da braucht man mir seine Taten gar nicht so genau zu schildern, schon eine solche Aktion genügt. --LARSMON 11:52, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Larsmon ich bin auf deine Unterstützung angewiesen! = Larsmon ich brauche dringend weitere Hilfe denn wie du weißt will ich mit aller Kraft erzwingen das die Digimon Staffeln 1 - 3 wieder gesendet werden. Allein würde ich eine Vernichtende Niederlagen erleben , deshalb wende ich mich hilfesuchend an dich . Ich habe bis jetzt nur ein Mitglied gefunden das mir hilft aber mit dir wird mein Ring stärker. Ich zähle auf dich ... Alle die mitmachen schreiben ihren Teil rein... Aquilamon 12:43, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hatte dir doch schon Unterstützung bis zu einem bestimmten Grad zugesagt, sprich ich könnte dich z. B. bei den Partnerseiten aufnehmen, dann brauche ich aber ein Bild, ein Banner, eine Illustration oder Ähnliches. --LARSMON 12:51, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Aber könntest du nicht eventuell für mein Projekt etwas werben...Das wäre genug :::Nun, der Link zu deiner Seite wäre ja Werbung, mehr kann ich leider nicht für dich tun. :::PS:Signieren nicht vergessen. --LARSMON 13:12, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Mitmachen = Ich mache auf jeden fall mit! wenn ihr stimmen braucht helfe ich euch wie ich kann! (Metalgarurumon95 14:53, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Hilfe = Danke noch mal für die hilfe! (Metalgarurumon95 14:58, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Beschwerde = Ich will ja keinem auf die pelle rücken,und nicht sinnlose abschnitte setzen.Auch aufhetzen will ich niemanden doch in meiner hinsicht (weiß nicht ob das schlimm ist) hat der benutzer Raikou38 beleidigungen reingeschrieben wobei dass nicht auf eine "wir retten digimon adventure" seite passt.Bitte um meldung. (Metalgarurumon95 17:35, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) =SnowAgumon= Dürfte ich erfahren warum du den SnowAgumon Artikel gelöscht hast >:-( :Wenn du meine Bemerkung dazu gelesen hättest wüsstest du es, zumal ich ja schon einige Male erwähnt habe, dass Snowagumon nur eine Unterart von Agumon ist, wie es ja auch im Agumon-Artikel steht. Ganz nebenbei hattest du den Artikel einfach nur vom Agumon-Artikel kopiert, wodurch z. B. falsche Bilder vorhanden waren. Außerdem signiere deine Beiträge doch bitte in Zukunft. --LARSMON 13:20, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Aber SnowAgumon hat doch andere Digitationsmöglichkeiten (und Attacken) wie Agumon, wenn ich das mal so in den Raum werfen darf...Seppi2621989 14:05, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Attacken allein reichen nicht aus, um ein Digimon offiziell zu machen; Fakt ist, dass Snowagumon keine eigene '''OFFIZIELLE' Evoline besitzt und deswegen offiziellerweise als Unterart von Agumon gehandelt wird. --LARSMON 14:31, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Das offizielle is doch aber kein Grund?! Schließlich haben zB Marineangemon, Mojamon oder Frigimon ja auch keine Seppi2621989 15:05, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Doch, natürlich haben sie das. --LARSMON 15:10, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nein eigentlich nicht, außer bei bei Marineangemon (wo nur das Baby-Level nämlich Pichimon bekannt ist) fehlen sämtliche Zwischenstufen (Gomamons offizielles Megalevel ist Plesiomon, zumindest von dem Gomamon in Digimon Adventure, das wurde bestätigt). So müsste Snowagumon rein von der Logik her einen eigenen Artikel bekommen, übrigens auch bei Blackagumon, von dem man die offizielle Digitation bis zum Mega-Level ja kennt (Blackagumon - Blackgreymon - Blackmetalgreymon - Blackwargreymon) Seppi2621989 15:15, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Eben nicht, Marineangemon und nicht Preciomon wurde als offizielles Mega-Level bestätigt, allerdings weiß ich, dass es dazu geteilte Meinungen gibt. Und nebenbei bemerkt hat Blackagumon einen eigenen Artikel. Naja egal, Snowagumon ist jedenfalls nur eine Unterart von Agumon, da es keine eigene offizielle Evoline besitzt. --LARSMON 15:23, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ja dazu gibts geteilte Meinungen, aber Fakt ist halt, dass in Brave Tamer beispielsweise das Gomamon von Joe zu Preciomon digitiert. Und Brave Tamer zählt zum Kanon des Animes. Das mit Blackagumon wusst ich nicht, von daher sorry. Das mit Snowagumon ist halt ein Problem, wenn man sich nur auf das Anime stützt, naja Seppi2621989 15:32, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::So wit ich weiß zeichnen 3 Dinge ein eigenes Digimon aus; 1)eigenen Attacken 2) eine eigene Evo-line und 3) eigene Karten. Alle drei Bedingungen erfüllt SnowAgumon: 1) Es ist das einzige Digimon das den Kleinen Blizzard beherscht 2) Bei DMA nachzulesen sieht die offizielle Evoline so aus: Botamon>Koromon>Snowagumon>Frigimon(http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexsnowagu.shtml) und 3)wenn du mal hier http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexagu.shtml schaust wirst du sehn das unter dem eigentlichen Agumon Artikel die ganze Unterarten aufgezählt werden. Bis auf BlackAgumon(das ja eine Eigenen Art ist) wirst du sehn das bei Card Début(rechts vom Level) none steht( das wird auch bei den unteraten von jedem anderen Digimon so sein), da diese nur eingeführt wurden damit in den Videospielen nicht immer die gleichen Gegner kommen(es ist anscheined besser wenn ein rotes und ein blaues Agumon kommen als 2 gelbe). SnowAgumon hat jedoch seinen Eigenen Karte:http://wikimon.net/images/thumb/0/0f/Bo-126.jpg/300px-Bo-126.jpgDigiminator 13:27, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Nun, was du sagst, ist ganz einfach falsch und das hatte ich ja auch schoneinmal geschrieben, denn eine eigene Karte hat ganz einfach nichts damit zu tun, ob ein Digimon "eigen" ist oder eine Unterart, Karten sind dafür ein absolut unsicheres Quellenmaterial. Und die Evoline von Snowagumon zu Frigimon ist nunmal nicht offiziell, sondern nur eine mögliche. Damit bleibt nur die Attacke, aber die allein reicht nunmal nicht aus, wie ich ja bereits geschrieben habe. --LARSMON 13:52, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::http://wikimon.net/Yuki_Agumon ... eigene Attacken, eigener Name (dort nur anscheinend japanisch)aber bewiesen (und zwar mit einer seriösen Quelle) das SnowAgumon ein eigenes Digimon ist und keine Unterart.... Multimiau 12:06, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Eigener Name? Ist Snowagumon etwa kein eigener Name, das sagt überhauptnichts. Bleibt also mal wieder nur die Attacke, aber das hatten wir ja schon. Ganz nebenbei ist Yukiagumon eben der Originalname, Yuki heißt ganz einfach nur Schnee, genau wie Snow. --LARSMON 15:17, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Also ich will mich hier nicht einmischen und es ist ja schon etwas lange her als das hier besprochen wurde also ich wollt jetzt mal sagen, dass Snowagumon ne unterart von agumon ist ist ja klar aber das ist blackagumon auch, blackagumon allerdings hat ja ne offizielle Evo-Line aber es muss ja nich immer alles stimmen z.B. das Mega-Level von Palmon ist laut der Evo-Line nach Lillymon ein Ponchomon, Garudamon digitiert zu Eaglemon, Zudomon zu Marineangemon. Die offiziellen Mega-Level von Palmon, Biomon und Gomamon aus Digimon Adventure sind aber Rosemon, Phönixmon und Preciomon. Snowagumon kann ja z.B. zu Frigimon und/oder Kumamon... außerdem erfährt man ja in Digimon Tamers, dass Snowagumon eine eigene Attacke hat, die sogar auf deutsch übersetzt wurde, "Kleiner Schneesturm", außerdem hat Rika ja die Karte von Snowagumon. Und zuletzt Agumon und Blackagumon haben beide ein Data Squad/Next Design Snowagumon hat auch eins. LordMegaAngemon 10:46, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) thumb|right|150px = Okay danke für die Bremse! = Okay also wir werden uns daran halten. Geht klar ! Wir haben es kapiert!!! Aquilamon 11:15, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Stimmt,tut uns (mir) leid.Aber du musst wissen,dass ich angefangen habe wenn du auf jemandem sauer bist! :Wir werden es in zukunft lassen.Doch eine frage noch:Erklärst du mir dass mit dem wikia Chat nochmal? :Danke! :(Metalgarurumon95 08:03, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) ::Sauer bin ich auf niemanden, ich habe ja meinen Hinweis geschrieben und er wurde befolgt, damit ist die Sache gut. Zum Chat sollte hier alles erklärt werden. Falls du die Seite schon kanntest und sie nur nicht verstanden hast, kannst du mir nochmal schreiben. --LARSMON 15:01, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Unterart von Salamon = thumb|left|210px Hey ich bin zufällig auf dieses bild gekommen und wollte fragen ob das ne richtige unterart ist oder ein eigenes digimon wie blackgatomon den wegen dem hintergrund sieht es sher echt aus obwohl in keiner staffel ein schwarzes salamon auftaucht, allerdings wenn es kein fake ist würde eigentlich der heilige ring fehlen da dieses digimon eventuell diese Daten hätte Name: Blacksalamon Level: Rookie Typus: Virus Art: Tierisches Dämonendigimon Digitiert aus Nyaromon Digitiert zu Blackgatomon... sry vergessen LordMegaAngemon 06:36, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, so wie ich das sehe, ist das eine Szene aus Episode 38 (oder 39), auf welche einfach nur die schwarze Farbe gelegt wurde. Es ist also eine ganz simple Coloration, weswegen eben auch der heilige Ring noch vorhanden ist. Kurz:Es ist ein Fake. --LARSMON 13:14, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) =Huanglongmon= LARSMON Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich kriege das uploaden von Bildern auf meiner Wiki nicht hin. Hier der Link: de.digipokespeed.wikia.com. Bitte hilf mir dabei! Huanglongmon :Also erstmal schreibe bitte in Zukunft immer ans Ende einer Diskussionsseite und signiere deine Beiträge mit 4 Tilden. Du setzt also einfach 4 mal dieses Zeichen hier:~''' :Nun zum Thema:Um Bilder hochzuladen, schau einfach an die Leiste auf der linken Seite deines Wikis, unter dem Eingabefeld der Suchmaschine. Dort stehen einige Links und der vorletzte ist hochladen. Da klickst du drauf, wodurch du zu einem Eingabefeld kommst, zusammen mit dem Button "Durchsuchen". Da klickst du drauf und wählst ein Bild aus, das du vorher in einen Ordner auf deinem Computer gespeichert hast. Du fügst es ein und klickst dann auf "hochladen". Auf dieser Hochladen-Seite ist das Ganze auch erklärt und außerdem unter Hilfe:Hochladen, welche Seite du auch auf deinem Wiki besitzt. --LARSMON 15:02, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Ich werde es gleich probieren. Huanglongmon = Löschen von Seiten = Hallo LARSMON, Da ich gerade dabei bin ein anderes Wiki aufzubauen, muss ich auch wissen wie man Seiten löscht. Ich habe schon überall gesucht, aber nichts brauchbares gefunden. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mir kurz schildern könntest wie man Seiten löscht. Multimiau 06:45, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, das ist ganz simpel, in der oberen Artikelleiste, in der unter anderem die Buttons "bearbeiten", "Diskussion" oder "Versionen" zu finden sind, befindet sich auch der Button "löschen", sofern du admin oder bürokrat des Wikis bist. Da klickst du drauf, dann kommst du zu einer neuen Seite, in der du nochmal "nachgefragt" wirst, ob du wirklich löschen willst und zudem eine Bemerkung hinterlassen kannst und wenn du auf den dort vorgegebenen Button "löschen" klickst, dann ist die Seite gelöscht. Wenn du gerne eine Seite zum nachlesen hättest, gibt es die Hilfe:Löschen, die du eigentlich auch auf deinem Wiki haben müsstest. --LARSMON 07:54, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) =Paildramon1998= He LARSMON Ich hab ein digimon buch gefunden und dort steht greymon's 2 attacke ist hörnerangriff. --Benutzer:Paildramon1998 :Also erstens mal, schreibe doch bitte in Zukunft immer ans Ende einer Diskussionsseite. Dann ist, wie unter DigiPedia:Leitlinien nachzulesen, die Hauptquelle für die Attackennamen der Anime und da wird die Attacke nunmal nicht benannt. Und drittens könntest du dich vielleicht ein bisschen präziser ausdrücken, denn mit der Quellenangabe "Ich habe ein Digimonbuch gefunden" kann ich nichts anfangen. --LARSMON 12:09, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Mega-Digimon = thumb Hi ich wollte dich fragen, da bei den partnerdigimon aus digimon adventure 01 es offizielle mega-level gibt, die anders sind als wenn man der evoline folgt, nämlich von Biomon, Palmon und Gomamon laut der evoline ist das mega-level von biomon eaglemon, von palmon ponchomon und von gomamon marineangemon, obwohl die eigentlichen mega-level phönixmon, rosemon und preciomon sind. Bei der 2.staffel ist dann das mega-level von veemon imperialdramon (Dragon/Fighter/Paladin Mode), von hawkmon Valkyrimon und von armadillomon vikemon, nur wollte ich wissen welches das offizielle mega-level von Wormmon ist, denn wenn man der evoline folgt ist jewellbeemon aber woanders hab ich gehört es wär grankuwagamon. Welches ist jetzt das richtige? P.S. Ist das bild hier ein Fake? Am Anfang dachte ich erst vlt nicht aber als ich eben diese seite anlegen wollte dachte ich dann schon es ist ein fake, weil es eigentlich bloß ne coloration ist LordMegaAngemon 12:39, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also laut Evoline ist das offizielle Mega-Level von Wormmon Jewelbeemon, aber du hast recht, es gibt tatsächlich auch Stimmen, die meinen Grankuwagamon wäre offiziell, wobei das nach der Evoline eher Kuwagamon zuzuordnen ist. Es handelt sich also um einen ähnlichen Fall wie bei deinen Beispielen aus Digimon Adventure 01. Zu dem Bild:Eigentlich sind alle Unterarten colorationen, wichtig ist von wem sie gemacht werden. Ich kann das Bild nicht eindeutig als Fake identifizieren, weswegen ich dir nicht im Weg stehen würde, wenn du es in einen Artikel einfügen würdest. --LARSMON 12:44, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja ok ich erstell die seite jetzt einfach, außerdem ich hab eben n bisschen rumgesucht und hab in nem potugiesischen oder spanischen Wiki diesen artikel gefunden da stand auch so ::Name: Blackterriermon Name original: Black Terriermon Name em Katakana: ブラックテリアモン Name em Romaji: Burakkuteriamon...LordMegaAngemon 13:16, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Zum einen ist Jewelbeemon ein Ultradigimon, und Grankuwagamon das Megalevel des Wormmons von Ken (Beweis ist Digimon Brave Tamer, dort können alle Partnerdigimon aufs Megalevel digitieren, außerdem gilt das Spiel als Kanon und ist damit offiziel). Blackterriermon, sowie auch dieses komische Blackrenamon sind Fakes und kommen in keinerlei Quelle vor. Seppi2621989 14:24, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Komisch... = Hey LARSMON ich find´s komisch dass T.K. im 2. Movie so klein aussieht obwohl er bereits 11 ist. Laut seinem Alter ndAblauf müsste er so großwie im 02 Anime sein aber er ist genau so klein wie in der 1. Staffel nur mit anderen Klamotten aber der Stimme aus 02 . Außerdem sehen alle anderen auch im film EIN BISSCHEN anders aus als im Anime. Grundsätzlich versth ich eigentlich gar nicht warum sie in den Movie´s eine schlechtere Grafik verwenden... :Also erstmal signiere deine Beiträge doch bitte in Zukunft. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde(~'). Und der von dir angesprochene Fehler ist z. B. auch bei Yolei vorhanden, wobei es bei ihr noch ein wenig auffälliger ist, weswegen sich im Yolei-Artikel auch ein Hinweis dazu befindet. --LARSMON 14:50, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Lordmagnaangemon = Wenn es Lordmagnaangemon gibt gibt es dann auch Ladyangewomon? Ich habe bei google geguckt und es gab viele Bilder von ihr die so ähnlich wie Lordmagnaangemon ausgesehen haben --KamiKaZe 15:21, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hallo ich will mich jetzt nicht einmischen aber ich hab das zufällig auf dieser seite gesehen und möchte dir deine frage schonmal beantworten ich hab nämlich als ich neu war den fehler gemacht in dem ich halt auch diese seite angelegt habe und LARSMON hat gesagt dass Ladyangewomon halt bloß n fake ist weil es ja auch nirgends auftaucht LordMegaAngemon 16:40, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Meine Schriftgröße = Und noch etwas sieh dir mal meine seite an ich weiß nicht was ich gedrückt hab und jetzt ist die Schrift.-Größe so komisch kannst du mir bitte helfen? ich möchte sie wieder normal haben --KamiKaZe 15:27, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Das Alter der Digimon-Tamer = Hallo, Larsmon! Ich habe mich vor Kurzem hier angemeldet und die Altersangaben von Rika und Co. gesehen. In den Artikeln steht, dass sie 10 Jahre alt sind. Dabei geht doch in der ersten Folge ganz klar hervor, dass Takato 13 Jahre alt ist. Dann sind die anderen es mit Sicherheit auch. Kannst du mir das erklären? GlG KellyD 22:31, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, ich beziehe mich dabei auf die Fakten von digimon-generation.org. Wie wird es denn in der ersten Episode deutlich, wird es explizieht gesagt oder hast du es geschlussfolgert. --LARSMON 08:44, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = T.K. und Kari = Hey LARSMON es gibt viele Gerüchte dass T.K. und Kari in der Japanischen Version geheiratet haben und das die amerikanische version genau diese Abschnitte entfernt hat. Stimmt das? Ich hoffe du kannst mir mehr erzählen! --KamiKaZe 13:57, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, sehr viel mehr oder gar sichere Fakten kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, aber ich kann dir Anhaltspunkte geben. Ich kenne die Gerüchte die du ansprichst und da sowohl T. K. als auch Kari Kinder haben, müssen sie in der Tat Partner haben. Da aber T. K. einen Sohn und Kari eine Tochter hat, kann man nicht anhand der Ähnlichkeiten zu den Kindern feststellen, ob sie nun zusammen sind. Auf dem Abschlussphoto stehen die beiden allerdings nicht nebeneinander, obwohl die anderen Partner schon beieinander stehen, was ja auch sinnvoll ist, weswegen ich persönlich denke, dass sie nicht geheiratet haben, sowohl im japanischen original, als auch im der englischen und deutschen Fassung. --LARSMON 14:04, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Aber so viel ich weiß hat Kari einen Sohn bekommen... und übrigens hast du die letzte folge von 02 in der japanischen original version eigentlich gesehen? --KamiKaZe 14:15, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Nein nein, Kari hat eine Tochter, schau dir einfach das Bild an, das in ihrem Artikel oder auch im Artikel Trillerpfeife zu sehen ist. Und die japanische Originalfolge habe ich nicht gesehen. --LARSMON 14:18, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Steht das irgendwo in irgendeiner Quelle die du benutzt? Ich finde es sieht wie ein Junge aus ich weiß das kari damals auch kurze haare hatte aber hier bin ich mir sicher dass das ein Junge ist denn es hat z.B. keine Wimpern ( glaub ich ) und es hat typische jungs Klamotten an. --KamiKaZe 14:22, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Nein tut es nicht, aber ich gerade eine Quelle gefunden in der steht, dass es ein Junge ist.^^ Dennoch kann man daran nicht erkennen, dass T. K. der Partner von kari ist, da ihr Sohn ja eindeutig nach ihr kommt. --LARSMON 14:33, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Da kann ich dir nicht widersprechen ich habe keine Beweise dafür dass T.K. und Kari geheiratet haben aber es sah eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich aus z.B. dem Finale Poster da konnte man die 2 offizielen Paare und T.K. und Kari gut als Paar sehn. Mittlerweile denke ich schon i-wie dass sie in der japanischen original version geheiratet haben--KamiKaZe 14:41, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Digitationen = Also ich habe (wenn auch eine kurze) mal eine frage: Wie kommt es eigentlich dass bei einigen Digimon,digitiert aus oder digitiert zu, mehrere weisen die manchmal garnicht stimmen stehen. Bitte schreib zurück! (Metalgarurumon95 15:00, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC)) :Nun, wenn dieser Satz so alleine stehen bleibt, handelt es sich bei ihm ganz einfach nur um eine Unterstellung, weswegen ich nicht darauf eingehen kann und werde, sofern die "Frage" nicht genauer formuliert und präzisiert wird. --LARSMON 15:38, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) = Wappen?! = Ähm ich ahbe da mal so eine Farge die Zeichen der Wappen, haben die eine bestimmte bedeutung ich meine jetzt nicht soetwas wie "Liebe,Wissen,Mut..." Sondern genau die Zeichen ich habe mal gehört das es sich bei dem Wappen des Mutes um eine Sonne handeln soll, und bei dem Wappen eds Lichtes um eine Lotusblüte! Stimmt das?!?!?!?! Noch eine Farge, wie signiere ich meine Einträge...wäre nett wenn mir das mal Jemand erklärt, tut mir leid :D leormon1 16:56 29.10.2009 :Nun, die Zeichen haben Bedeutungen, ja:Die Sonne, auf dem Wappen des Mutes, ist vor allem im Buddhismus und auch in manchen anderen asiatischen religionen ein sehr wichtiges Symbol. Im Buddhismus z. B. wird sie den Toten auf die Särge gemalt, was für den Mut steht, sich dem Tod zu stellen. Auf dem Wappen der Freundschaft soll ein Yin Yang-Zeichen dargestellt sein, wechles für inneres Gleichgewicht, innere Ruhe und Gleichgewicht der Seele steht. Das Herz auf dem Wappen der Liebe sollte klar sein. Auf dem Wappen der Zuverlässigkeit ist ein Kreuz, welches in vielen Religionen und Kulturen für ein Versprechen steht, welches man auch einhalten muss. Die Träne auf dem Wappen der Aufrichtigkeit steht in vielen Religionen für Aufrichtigkeit, da man Tränen z. B. bei seelischem Schmerz vergißt, was beweist, dass dieser Schmerz nicht nur gespielt ist. (ist wie ne legende zu betrachten) Das Zeichen auf dem Wappen des Wissens kommt aus der Philosophie und soll Kreise im Wasser darstellen, wie sie entstehen, wenn man etwas ins Wasser wirft. Die Kreise breiten sich allmählich aus, genau wie das Wissen, wenn man erstmal auf eine Idee gekommen ist. (philosophisch halt^^) Die Sternschnuppe auf dem Wappen der Hoffnung steht ja bekanntlich für den Wunsch und die Hoffnung, dass er in Erfüllung geht. Und die Lotusblüte auf dem Wappen des Lichts steht in vielen Religionen, wie z. B. dem Buddhismus, dem Hinduismus oder auch dem Christentum für das Licht und zudem für Ruhe, Unschuld und Nächstenliebe. :Signiert wird, wenn du einfach hinter dein Geschriebenes 4 Tilde (dieses Zeichen:'~') setzt. :PS:Stelle solche inhaltilichen Fragen bitte in Zukunft auf den Diskussionsseiten der jeweiligen Artikel. --LARSMON 16:30, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) thumb = Aegis X? = Hey LARSMON ich wollte wissen weil ich das Schild von Gallantmon X gefunden hab weil das ja auch anders aussieht als das Aegis von Gallantmon ob das auch Aegis heißt oder eventuell Aegis X und auch ein neuer Artikel gemacht werden kann. :Nun, das heißt auch einfach nur Aegis, zum einen weil Gallantmon X ja nur eine Unterart ist und dann weil es ja ein Schild ist und das kann den X-Antikörper ja nicht in sich tragen. Die Änderung des Designs ist nur damit es besser wirkt, sprich wenn Gallantmon anders aussieht, muss sich ja auch der Rest ändern. Ich denke also nicht, dass es einen eigenen Artikel wert ist. --LARSMON 11:47, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) = Hippogriffomon!? = Ähm ich habe noch eine farge an dich LARSMON, weil ich nicht verstehe warum man bei hippogriffomon hinschreibt das es: "...allerdings sind sie wild und grausam und kämpfen rücksichtslos und nur nach Instinkt." (zitat) weiß man das?und wenn woher? weil murmuxmon hat ja von ihm BESITZ ergriffen ,so weit ich über Movie 7 bescheid weiß! Leormon1 21:26, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Das stimmt, aber viele Informationen aus den Profilen stammen nicht aus dem Anime oder Ähnlichem, da es dann gar nicht genug Infos gäbe. Die Profile sind größtenteils Übersetzungen der offiziellen Profile, wie es jedes Digimon besitzt. --LARSMON 13:51, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) = Agumon = Ja ok ich werd mich jetzt erstmal halt wieder zurückhalten und so ja... Ich wollte dich aber noch was fragen weil bei Agumon schreibst du ja immer der Digimonpartner von Tsurugi Tatsuno wäre ein Agumon X, das ist aber ein normales Agumon außerdem kommt der X-Antikörper, der Digimon zu X-Digimon macht nur in Digimon Chronicle und Digimon D-Cyber vor. LordMegaAngemon 15:26, 7. Nov. 2009 (UTC) thumb = Majidenanimon = Wegen dem Bild von Majidenanimon was soll ich den sonst für eins nehmen? es gibt kein anderes höchstens das hier aber das ist ja das selbe nur halt mit n bisschen text ok den text hab ich übernommen aber das bild natürlich hab ich das von da genommen das weiß ich auch. Außerdem ist Majidenanimon kein eigenes digimon und nicht auf dem mega-level sondern auf dem ultra-level weil in v-tamer taichi sich ausdenkst was das ultra-level von seinem veedramon sein kann also kann auch ultraangemon auf nem andern level sein es heißt nur das veemon zu diesem digimon digitieren könnte, das kann auch ne perfect evolution sein oder warp digitation kann ich auch sagen und die art, die gruppen, und der typus ist auch unbekannt!LordMegaAngemon 15:09, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Dass du das tatsächlich ernst zu meinen scheinst, ist lächerlich. Du hast anscheinend das Prinzip des Problems nicht verstanden:"Welches Bild soll ich denn sonst nehmen?". Auf jeden Fall nicht eins unter dem ganz klar steht, dass es nicht anderweitig benutzt werden darf, das solltest sogar du verstehen! Dieses "bisschen Text" macht nunmal den Unterschied und wenn es ein solches Bild nicht geben sollte, dann wird eben garkeins genommen, anstatt eines, von dem es verboten ist! --LARSMON 14:06, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) = Data Squad-Manga = Hallo ich wolltw mal fragen ob es ein Manga zu Data Squad gibt. Maricia 9.11.2009 :Nein, gibt es nicht. --LARSMON 14:06, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) = Partnerseiten = Hi ich wollte wissen ob das Animepedia und dein Digimonpedia Partnerseiten werden können?--Shaman King (Diskussionsseite) --- Projekt des Monats Stimme für Animepedia 17:02, 16. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Sicher, ich brauche nur ein Bild von euch, das ich nehmen soll. --LARSMON 17:10, 16. Nov. 2009 (UTC) =Prinzessin rena= Hallo Larsmon!Eine Frage.Woher nimmst du all die Info?Wohnst du vielleicht in Japan? :Erstmal, nein tu´ ich nicht.^^ Von welchen Informationen sprichst du genau. :PS:Bitte nutze in Zukunft 4 Tilde zum Signieren. Tilde sind das hier:'~'. --LARSMON 13:52, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Du bist gemein!Du kannst doch nicht alles wissen! :::Wie darf ich das verstehen? --LARSMON 15:42, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) =Lopmon Lassen= Sakuyjamon Doch es gibt diese Atakke! Sie wird zwar nur einmal eingesetzt (in der Folge wo Takato und co. in D-Reaper Eindringen) ABER DRTOTZDEM WIRD SIE EINGESETZT! Lopmon Lassen 16:54, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC)Lopmon LassenLopmon Lassen 16:54, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) = Frag-Wikia = Hi LARSMON, das hier kannst du wohl am besten beantworten. Vllt. einfach mal eben gucken, wenn du Zeit hast. 'Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Wikia Entertainment' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 21:24, 19. Nov. 2009 (UTC) = Frage wegen dem Verbessern = Hi ich wollt mal wissen warum das was ich bei gabumon bei digitiern hingeschrieben hab nicht blau ist =Kudamon= Also ich hab sone Frage ich war mal auf einer anderen Digimon Seite da hab ich Kudamon eingegeben da kam ein Kudamon das um eine Schriftrolle gewickelt ist (also kein normales Kudamon).Was hat es auf sich mit diesem Kudamon? Lopmon Lassen 13:55, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Meinst du dieses Bild hier? Das ist einfach nur eine Bandaidarstellung von Kudamon, also kein neues Digimon oder soetwas. --LARSMON 14:00, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Es ist nicht nur eine einfach Bandaidarstellung, sein Profil berichtet von einer Unterart, ist übrigens mit Falcomon und Yatagaramon genauso. Seppi2621989 15:23, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) =Datirimon= Hat Datirimon den digitationen? Lopmon Lassen 20:24, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, es gehört zur Evo-Line von Dokugumon, allerdings ist das Ausbildungs-Level nicht bekannt, weswegen hier eine Lücke besteht. --LARSMON 10:28, 22. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Also von Arukenimon? ::Lopmon Lassen 17:51, 22. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja. --LARSMON 17:00, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) =Prinzessin Rena= Hallo!Larsmon,Lopmon Lassen hat ein Problem!Sie hat eine Seite erstellt findet sie aber nicht mehr.Sie hat alles gespeichert.Also meine Seite finde ich.Schreib bitte so schnell wie moeglich einen Grund!Sie findet meine Seite auch nicht,ich finde aber meine!Ihre findet niemand! :Also ersteinmal:Ich habe dich ja bereits auf dein Diskussionsverhalten hingewiesen, also gewöhne dir bitte an deine Beiträge zu signieren. Nutze dazu einfach 4 Tilde. (das ist dieses Zeichen hier: '~') Nun zum Thema:Welcher Artikel genau wird denn gesucht? --LARSMON 17:19, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Sie hat eine ganz NEUE SEITE erstellt.Aber sie ist nicht da. ::≈≈≈ :::Ja, da hab´ ich schon verstanden, wie soll der Artikel denn heißen, wie soll ich euch helfen, wenn ich den Namen des Artikels nicht kenne. :::PS:Du hast das falsche Zeichen gesetzt. Du musst den einfachen Bogen (~) benutzen. Wenn du die Taste auf die Schnelle nicht findest, dann kopier das Zeichen einfach von mir 4 mal oder du kannst einfalls auch in der Bearbeitungsleiste oben links den Signier-Button benutzen. --LARSMON 17:29, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry!Ich habe das falsche Zeichen gesetzt. :::Prinzessin rena 17:29, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, hatte ich auch gerade gesehen.^^ Also, wie heißt der Artikel? --LARSMON 17:31, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::SIE HAT EINE GANZ,GANZ NEUE WIKIA ERSTELLT GANZ,GANZ NEU:SIE HEIßT digicomicfreunde.wikia.com. ::::Prinzessin rena 17:33, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::::Achso! Tja, ich würde mal sagen, sie hat sich ganz einfach den falschen Name gemerkt, ihre Seite heißt [http://de.digimoncomicfreunde.wikia.com/wiki/DigiComic_Wiki digi'mon'comicfreunde.wikia.com]. --LARSMON 17:40, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::::VIELEN DANK! ::::::Prinzessin rena 17:42, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::::DANKE! ::::::Lopmon Lassen 17:45, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) =Dot Digimon = Es gibt doch sogenante Dot Digimon was hat es mit ihnen auf sich? Lopmon Lassen 15:30, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin mir nicht zu 100% sicher, das hatte mal was mit merchandiseprodukten für Digimon Data Squad zu tun. Deswegen sind auch eigentlich nur Dotagumon, Dotfalcomon, Dotlalamon und ich glaube Dotkudamon wirklich offiziell, der rest kam später erst. Wie gesagt, genau beschreiben kann ich dirs nicht, aber Seppi gefällt dieses Thema sehr gut und ich bin mir sicher falls er das hier liest, wird er sich einmischen und dir eine vollständige Antwort geben.^^ --LARSMON 16:06, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) =Dicore= Was ist ein Dicore? Lopmon Lassen 18:11, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Du meinst Digicore oder auch D-Core.^^ Das steht für Digital Core, also Digitaler Kern und beschreibt die Grunddaten aus denen jedes Digimon besteht, die also sein Aussehen, seinen Charakter, seine Einstellung usw. bestimmt. Durch Vergrößerung dieses Digicore, also der Datenmenge wird z. B. eine Digitation möglich und durch seine Veränderung mit z. B. dem X-Antikörper entstanden z. B. die X-Digimon. --LARSMON 15:16, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) = Ryo Akiyama = Hey LARSMON ich hab ne Frage : Also Ryo ist komischer weise in Digimon 1/2/3 ?? War das ein Fehler der Digimon Macher oder sind digimon 2/3 zur selben zeit? --KamiKaZe 15:46, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, das ist kein Fehler, Ryo ist eine Art besondere Person, die ja, wie es auch im Artikel steht, die drei Staffeln miteinander verbindet. Seine Geschichte wird in einigen Games wiedergegeben, aber es ist ersteinmal so, dass die Staffeln eigentlich nicht lange nacheinander spielen können, da eben Ryo in beiden lebt und noch recht jung ist. Offiziell laufen die Staffeln allerdings unabhängig voneinander, weswegen ja Ryo in Digimon Adventure 02 nur kurz und verdeckt auftaucht. --LARSMON 17:30, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) = Agumon Burst Mode = Hi Larsmon! Habe ma wieder ne frage an dich: Ist Agumon im Burst Mode eigentlich dass stärkste Digimon? Ich meine ich habe mir im internet Digimon data squad nochmal angesehen und mir ist aufgefallen dass Agumon (als es zum burst mode wurde) mit einem einzigen stoß Yggdrasil in der computerform zerstörte.Wie konnte es so stark werden? Mfg:Metalgarurumon95 12:16, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, Agumon Burst Mode ist natürlich durchaus stark, allerdings keinesfalls als das stärkste Digimon zu bezeichnen. Die Kräfte, um Yggdrasil zu besiegen, bekam es dadurch, dass ihm so viele Menschen und Digimon ihre Energie geliefert haben. --LARSMON 16:29, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC) = Neues Digimon = Jo Larsmon, Danke das du die Änderrungen gelassen hast.Ich hab da mal ne Frage.Ich schreib seid einiger Zeit an einer Digimon-Geschichte.Dort habe ich ein neues Digimon erfunden. Naja es ist eher wie bei Agumon,Aussehen und so ist verändert.Also nun wollte ich dich fragen ob ich nicht eine Seite in Digipedia anlegen kann,in der mein Digimon auftaucht?Es hat schon eine eigene Digitation.Von Rookie-Mega.Die Anderen sind in Arbeit.Also das Digimon heißt Knightgabumon.Es hat eine Armor-Digitation,die muss ich aber noch zeichnen,und noch 2 weitere Level Mega.Änlich wie Guilmon.(Die sind alle selbst gezeichnet!)Ich zeig dir dann auch bald mal das Bild mit dem dazugehörigen Text,Attacken,usw.Beantworte mir das BITTE so schnell wie nur möglich!!!!!!!!!Ich würde mich sehr freuen! Vee-Master 16.12.2009,14.35 :Das kann ich leider nicht erlauben, da die DigiPedia eine offizielle und seriöse Seite ist und da ist Fanfic leider nicht drinne. Hast du eine Homepage oder ähnliches, auf der du deine Entwürfe gepostet hast, dann könnte ich höchstens zu einer Partnerschaft zustimmen und so ein wenig Werbung für dich machen. --LARSMON 16:29, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC) = Verschiedene Grafik? = Hey LARSMON ich verstehe nicht wieso die Grafik in der Serie bei Digimon 02 immer so wechselng anders aussieht ?? Zum Beispiel : http://cass_lillymon.tripod.com/sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/takari215.jpg und http://cass_lillymon.tripod.com/sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/takari101.jpg ( das hier ist irgendwo dazwischen http://cass_lillymon.tripod.com/sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/takari11.jpg ) ( hab immer dieselben genommen damit es deutlicher wird in diesem fall takari ) Und in Filmen ist die Grafik GANZ anders?! http://i78.photobucket.com/albums/j118/YamiChevonne/Digimon/Digimon%20Season%202/TheMovie.jpg Ich versteh das nicht --KamiKaZe 17:19, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, das ist eine interessante Sache. Also beim Movie weiß ich, dass es ein Stilmitteln der Macher ist, da die Grafik ja in allen Movies so ist. Das verwundert einen immer erstmal, wenn man den Anime kennt, ging mir auch so^^, aber das ist so gewollt. Beim Anime könnte es viele Gründe geben. Ich meine, es sind nur geringfügige Grafikunterschiede, was vielleicht an Nachlässigkeiten in der Produktion liegen könnte, vielleicht erscheinen die Grafiken aber auch nur unterschiedlich durch die unterschiedlichen Qualitäten der Bilder, wer weiß^^. --LARSMON 11:04, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Du musst bedenken, dass an einer Animefolge dutzende Leute arbeiten, deswegen ist der Stil als geringfügig anders. AN den Filmen haben andere Zeichner gearbeitet. Seppi2621989 15:57, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) = Forum = Ich habe ein Frage das Forum von Digipedia ist alle niemand ich on Hast du ein Idee wie wir das Forum Aktiver machen könnten.Hier sind meine Idee 1.Forum auf denn Link www.Digipedia-forum.tk darstellen 2.Einen Link zum Forum auf die Hauptseite Soll ich die machen PS: Anworte bitte hier--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:11, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Die Weiterleitung bringt hier wohl nicht so viel, aber ich werde wirklich mal einen Link auf die Hauptseite setzen. --LARSMON 13:46, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :: Kannst du denn Link hier zum Forum nutzen: http://bakupedia.foren-city.de/index.php?c=3&sid=f691072810910e694ccc8ac84900c057. Bei denn Link ist nur das Digipedia Forum offen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:01, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) = Golemon = Hey Larsmon ich bin neu hier und heiße Sakuyamon12 ich wollte dich mal fragen weil ich war schon lange immer auf dieser seite und hab mich erst jetzt angemeldet ich hab da mal 3 fragen wegen verschiedenen Level bei Masterveedramon hab ich schon bei vielen anderen wikis gesehen, dass es auf dem Champion-Level sein soll und hier ist es auf dem mega-level und majidenanimon auch es ist doch eigentlich auf dem ultra-level und auch kein richtiges Digimon sondern ein ausgedachtes wie vielleichtimon, eventuellimon, blackwarkazumon, megalokentamon und ultraangemon. Und zu guter letzt bei golemon das rookie level von rockmon ich hab woanders gelesen dass das eigentlic auch auf dem champion-level ist und einfach nur ein rockmon in 3d bzw. ein golemon X ist. Sakuyamon12 12:20, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Nun, es ist nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass manche Digimon mehrere Level haben können. Die wohl bekanntesten Beispiele sind wohl Minotarumon, Whamon oder Burgermon. Bei vielen Digimon habe ich bei Levelmöglichkeiten angegeben, bei Golemon eben z. B. nicht, aber das kann ich ja noch nachholen, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst.^^ Dass Golemon aber "ein Rockmon in 3d" oder gar "Rockmon X" ist, ist ganz einfach nur Blödsinn. Und ganz genau gesehen, ist jedes Digimon von irgendjemandem ausgedacht, von daher kann man Vielleichtimon oder Ultraangemon oder so durchaus genauso als "echtes" Digimon betrachten, wie jedes andere auch. --LARSMON 13:07, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Auch wenns einige nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber Masterveedramon ist ein Champion-Digimon, nichts anderes, genauso wie Golemon auf dem Champion Level ist. Das mit dem Rockmon X ist wirklich Blödsinn...Seppi2621989 15:55, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) = Ein paar Fragen = Hi Larsmon, ich hab da mal ein paar Fragen an dich: 1.Ist Jewelbeemon Wormmons Mega-Level? 2.Welches ist dein Lieblingsdigimon? 3.Welche Staffel magst du am Liebsten? 4.Welchen Charackter aus Digimon findest du am Besten? Vee-Master,25.12,21:22 (UTZ) :Ja, Jewelbeemon ist ein Mega-Level von Wormmon. Und mit meinen Lieblingen das sone Sache, ich bin recht "umfassend interessiert"^^, aber ich würde mal sagen Leomon, Digimon Adventure 02 und Davis. :PS:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft mit 4 Tilden. ('~'''). --LARSMON 20:37, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Wormmons Megalevel, also das Wormmon von Ken, wird in Brave Tamer gezeigt: Gran Kuwagamon. Jewelbeemon kann niemals ein Megalevel Wormmons sein, da es ein Ultra Digimon ist. Seppi2621989 15:56, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich sehe aber sowasvon keine Gemeisammkeit zwischen Wormmon und Grankuwagamon! Vee-Master 22:18, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Beides Insekten ;) Nein, also ich seh Grankuwagamon als das normale Mega-Level von Ookuwamon, allerdings sind Digimon nicht an eine spezielle Entwicklung gebunden. Andere Wormmon mögen sich wohl in andere Arten entwickeln, aber das von Ken hat als Megalevel Grankuwagamon. Ventress 11:20, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::@LARSMON, oha warum hab ich auf einmal 2 Benutzeraccounts? Ich bin seppi.... Ventress 11:23, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::Das ist wahr, natürlich hat Wormmon verschiedene Mega-Level, wie fast jedes Digimon, aber ich habe ja auch nichts anderes behauptet. Und mit deinem Account bin ich überfragt, du musst dich neu angemeldet haben, weil du direkt mit diesem neuen Namen editiert hast. Bist du vielleicht bei noch einem wikia-Wiki eingestiegen und hast dich dort unter anderem Namen angemeldet, der würde dann nämlich übernommen werden, da man ja mit einem Namen auf alle wikia-Wikis kann. --LARSMON 13:04, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) = Kleine Veränderung = He Larsmon, Ich hab da mal ne Frage:Sollte man bei Kens Profil nicht ein Bild einfügen,wo man sieht wie Ken aussieht wenn er ein guter Digiritter ist?Und wo bekomme ich gute Bilder von Ken her(wenn er ein Digiritter ist?Bei Google gibt es nur dumme Bilder) Vee-Master 13:55, 26. Dez. 2009 :Er sieht doch als Digirtter nicht anders aus, als vorher, warum also irgendein schlechter Sreenshot. Und wegen Bildern, ja du könntest z. B. mal die Episoden-Bilder von digimon-generation durchgucken, da sin bestimmt n paar dabei. --LARSMON 16:33, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Doch es hat sich an dem sau viel verändert.Z.B.:Die Augen und die Frisur.Die ist viel zerstrubelter aus.Dadurch wirkt er netter und niedlicher.Danke für den Tip mit den Bildern. ::Vee-Master 20:40, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Also an seiner Frisur hat sich de facto nichts verändert, er hat die Haare auf die gleiche Art und Weise liegen, da ist nichts mit zerzauster. Und, dass er einen anderen, einen "netteren" Blick hat, hängt eher mit seinem Sinneswandel zusammen, macht aber kein Extrabild sinnvoll, mit dem auf ein "neues Aussehen" hingewiesen werden soll.